


Once we were one

by Silenia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Desire, Dwarf Courting - sort of., Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Gender(s) not specified, Longing, Not Beta Read, Not every Dwarrow finds their One, Poetry, Poetry - Freeform, Poetry - Non-rhyming, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenia/pseuds/Silenia
Summary: ...for not every Dwarrow finds their One.





	Once we were one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not owe LoTR, the Hobbit, Silmarillion or the various other works of J.R.R. Tolkien and make no profit of this poem. Hobbit listed as fandom mostly due to the Dwarrow-centric nature of this piece and most of the Tolkien Dwarrow fans being found in that corner of the fandom.

Once we were one  
Now we dream of the day we shall be whole again

A gem split through  
its core as it's freed  
from the grasp of the stone  
that imprisoned it

Covered by precious metal  
to keep us safe so our edges  
neither wear nor splinter  
so that our core will be,  
not crumbled, not dulled with time  
but whole--as we become one again

Once we were one  
Now we long for the day we shall be whole again

May the shine of forge's fire  
reflecting of my braids and beads  
catch the eye of my missing half  
so that to one we may return

May my skill in my trade grow  
so that in faraway halls they're spoken of  
to be heard by my missing half  
so that to one we may return

Once we were one  
Now we beg for the day we shall be whole again

A gem split through  
its core as it's taken  
stolen, forced  
from the embrace of the stone  
from which it grew

Pressed into unyielding metal  
to hide our fractured self  
so that the sharp edges  
in our deepest part of self  
may not soften, may not dull  
unless we find our halves again

Once we were one  
Now we despair we might never be whole again


End file.
